


brief hiatus

by shit_shippers_say



Category: SKAM (France)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shit_shippers_say/pseuds/shit_shippers_say





	brief hiatus

hi guys,

as some of you may know, it has been brought to a lot of ao3 writers’ attention that someone has been posting our fics to wattpad without permission (and sometimes without credit). it was brought up very politely to the user, who promptly decided to block and delete any and all comments being made on the matter. they have since apologized.

my fics have been removed from the account, but many of my friends’ - perhaps some of your favorite writers’ - fics are still available even though they have asked nicely to have them removed.

that being said, i will not be updating or uploading any of my work until their stuff has been rightfully removed. i am so disheartened and upset by this situation, as are many of my friends, and hope you will all understand why i need to take a small break.

i do have a lot of content, waiting to be edited and posted, that i can’t wait to share with you. until then, though, i love you all so much. thank you for reading and enjoying my work. it truly does mean the world to me.

-Anna


End file.
